Guerres occultes
by Matou Sparrow
Summary: Un monde où les Nécromanciens sont au pouvoir... un croisement de destinées.. une Matou toujours aussi nul pour les resumés... c'est passé en PG-13 parce que Yaoi et un peu de sang (du saaaang hum )
1. Default Chapter

Guerres occultes  
  
Chapitre 1   
  
La gare était pleine de monde. Malgré la présence continuelle de soldats galbadiens et les contrôles d'identités souvent fatals, de nombreux habitants tentaient de fuir les villes-mères. Merkiad se fraya un chemin parmi tout ce monde essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Elle arriva devant la porte du wagon principal où un chef de gare vérifiait les identités de tous les passagers espérant rentrer. Les gardes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés la dissuada d'essayer cette porte. Elle continua à remonter le quai, longeant le train à la recherche d'une entrée. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Un des nombreux wagons bleuté semblait avoir une fenêtre ouverte. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne la regardait. Elle se mit dos au wagon et recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée au wagon. Un groupe de soldats galbadiens passa devant elle à grande vitesse sans la remarquer, trop occuper à aller régler une émeute qui débutait auprès de la population fuyant la misère de l'ancienne grande ville. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne la regardait, elle fut demi-tour et sauta pour s'accrocher à la fenêtre et se hissa à l'intérieur. Une femme tenant une petite fille dans ses bras la regarda étonnée. Merkiad lui fit un sourire poli que la femme lui rendit timidement. Merkiad décida de changer de wagon par prudence. Elle ouvrit la porte électrique et entra dans le wagon suivant. Celui-ci était dépourvu de sièges et rempli de monde. Elle alla se poser dans un coin, près de la porte et s'assit remontant sa capuche pour cacher son visage. Au bout de deux heures, le train se décida enfin à démarrer en silence, comme s'il flottait dans les airs.  
  
Depuis le retour de la magie dans le monde de Fineight [1], les machines fonctionnaient à nouveau en utilisant ce pouvoir. De plus, des ponts magiques reliaient à présent toutes les îles ensemble permettant une circulation des plus faciles. Merkiad soupira, cette utilisation pratique de la magie était le point le plus positif du retour des nécromanciens. Mais depuis que ceux-ci détenaient les villes, rebaptisée villes-mères, la population normal souffrait. Chacun d'eux était des tyrans, ne s'inquiétant guère de la misère qui touchait peu à peu tous les peuples de la planète. De plus, les escadrons-nécro, sorte de policier-scientifiques n'arrangeaient rien à la douleur des Fineightiens. On racontait de nombreuses histoires à propos de ceux-ci. Quiconque se faisait capturer par eux ne revenaient jamais. On disait également que les E.N. n'étaient composés que de personnes ayant de fortes capacités magiques, d'où leurs appellations de nécromanciens. Encore une nouveauté depuis qu'Il était revenu sur la planète. Un bon nombre d'habitant c'était vu devenir plus réceptif à la magie, même si aucuns n'égalaient les Quatre Seigneurs Nécromanciens.  
  
Le train allait encore plus vite, volant à travers les nuages en direction d'Esthar. Merkiad comptait descendre à la première ville du continent Est : New Horizon. Là-bas, elle se dirigerait vers le village Shumi. Sa mère lui en avait souvent parlé avant de mourir. Là-bas, elle serait à l'abris de toute cette agitation. Il fallait absolument qu'elle descende là-bas car Esthar faisait partie des quatre ville-mères. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas l'engouement des émigrants Galbadiens à aller là-bas. Le sorcier Adel valait-il mieux qu'Ultimecia comme dictateur ? Merkiad préferait vivre libre à l'abris des Quatre. Merkiad se remémora ce que lui avait raconté sa mère. Elle n'était pas née lorsqu'Il était réapparut. Rapidement, le monde avait sombré dans le chaos et malgré les actions d'un petit groupe de résistance, Il était devenu rapidement la plus grande menace de ce monde, soutenu par quatre nécromanciens. Au départ, seul deux nécromanciens étaient présents à ses côtés, revenu d'à travers les temps anciens. Adel le nécromancien était à présent redevenu maître de sa ville, Esthar, et Ultimecia la sorcière du temps avait fait main basse sur Galbadia. Puis, lors des affrontements contre les Seeds, Il avait réussi à convertir la jeune sorcière Linoa, à présent maîtresse de Trabia, et Edea, maîtresse de Balamb. Tous les Seeds avaient été détruit sauf un petit groupe qui, selon la légende, avait formé le groupe des rebelles. Tout ça s'était passé il y a 16 ans. [2]  
  
Un petit cri tira Merkiad de ses pensées. Un homme montrait la vitre du doigt, d'un air effrayé. Etonné, tous les autres passagers se penchèrent à leur tour vers les fenêtres environnantes pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Une femme âgée s'écria :  
  
_New Horizon [3] ! Nous l'avons dépassé ! Le train est parti pour aller directement à Esthar.  
  
Merkiad poussa un grognement de mécontentement, elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de descendre avant d'arriver à Esthar. Une deuxième agitation vint de nouveau la tirer au beau milieu de son élaboration d'un plan de fuite. Le train semblait entouré d'une étrange lueur mauve. Au loin, un immense vaisseau noir à tête de dragon s'approchait d'eux à toute vitesse. La coque du vaisseau était ornée de nombreuses runes dorées et pourtant inquiétantes, messagères de malheur. Cette fois-ci, une terreur sans nom envahit l'ensemble du wagon. En effet, ce vaisseau n'annonçait qu'une seule chose : Les E.N. Le vaisseau arriva rapidement heurtant le toit du train à pleine vitesse. Celui-ci continua à avancer comme si rien ne s'était passé tandis qu'un bruit sourd ressemblant à un long gémissement indiquait que les E.N. étaient arrivés à bord du train.  
  
La porte du wagon s'ouvrit et cinq personnes entrèrent. Toutes les trois portaient des habits étranges caractérisant leur appartenance à la famille des Nécromanciens. Quatre d'entres eux étaient vêtus d'une jupe longue et noir cachant leurs jambes. Elles portaient un haut noir sans manche et à col montant épousait les formes de leur corps vraisemblablement féminin. Le col de leur coup était quant à lui retenu par un collier en forme de ceinture. Un long voile noir tombait de leur coiffure étrange spécifiquement nécromancienne et recouvrait leurs épaules avant de tomber sur le sol. Le reste des parties nues de leurs corps était parsemé d'étranges tatouages, tel des rayures serpentant sur leurs peaux. Enfin, leurs poignets étaient ornés d'un étrange bracelet d'or recouvrant les dos de leurs mains et nouant leurs doigts comme des bagues. Cet étrange bijou faisait contraste avec leurs longs ongles noirs qui leur servait d'uniques armes. La cinquième personne semblait être un sorcier. Sa tenue était proche de celle des nécromanciennes, mais à la place d'un voile, il portait un long manteau de couleur sang et or dépourvut de manches. Dans ses mains griffues, il tenait un étrange appareil surmonté d'un écran digital. L'homme dévisagea l'ensemble des personnes avec un air réel de dégoût. Puis il se tourna vers la nécromancienne se trouvant à sa gauche. Celle-ci s'approcha :  
  
_Humains ! Ceci est un contrôle de type B-4 ! Laissez-vous faire et tout ira bien, toute tentative de fuite ou de contestation sera considérée comme un acte de rébellion et se verra subir une punition immédiate : la mort.  
  
Les passagers frissonnèrent et plusieurs enfants se jetèrent dans les bras de leurs mères en geignant. Le sorcier sembla encore plus dégoûté par cette marque d'affection humide typiquement humaine. Sa subordonné continua son discours servant à rassurer les masses :  
  
_Nous allons passer dans ce wagon avec ce détecteur, lorsqu'il sera sur vous, ne bouger pas et tout se passera bien...  
  
Elle eut un petit ricanement avant d'ajouter :  
  
_Du moins si la couleur ne passe pas au rouge.  
  
L'homme la rappela à l'ordre du regard et elle recula avec une crainte respectueuse. Celui-ci renifla avec mépris avant de mettre en marche sa machine. Celle-ci projeta un rayon bleu électrique. Il s'approcha d'un jeune couple qui se serraient mutuellement dans leurs bras.  
  
_Un à la fois, dit-il d'une voix rauque avant d'attraper le jeune homme, de l'arracher à sa fiancée pour enfin le lancer contre le mur du wagon avec force. Puis il pointa sa machine vers la fille. Une lumière jaillit pour venir entourer la jeune fille tremblante. Le rayon était bleu et froid. Le nécromancien grogna :  
  
_Négatif ! Au suivant.  
  
Il exécuta la même opération sur le jeune homme avant de continuer ce manège sur les personnes se trouvant autour de lui.  
  
Merkiad s'était levée en même temps que l'ensemble du wagon à l'arrivée du commando des E.N. Son capuchon toujours remonter elle regardait les E.N. faire leur boulot avec un regard plein de haine. Elle recula doucement jusqu'à toucher la porte du wagon. Elle attrapa son sac qu'elle avait posé à terre et l'attacha à sa taille. Soudain, elle sentit une lumière l'éblouir et se rendit compte que le nécromancien la braquait avec sa machine. Celle-ci se mit à trembler bruyamment avant que le rayon change de couleur et devienne rouge écarlate, brûlant la peau blanche de Merkiad. Le sorcier eut un sourire sadique avant d'annoncer aux autres :  
  
_Positif ! Tu vas nous suivre sans faire d'histoire à présent. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal... enfin pour le moment.  
  
Le nécromancien rangea sa machine et tandis sa main vers Merkiad. Au moment où il allait l'attraper, elle mordit de toutes ses forces dedans, un liquide poisseux sortit de la main du nécromancien, puis elle ouvrit rapidement la porte derrière elle et s'engouffra dans le couloir à toute vitesse après avoir fait claquer la porte. Arrivée à la fin du wagon, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte sans succès. Elle jura et se reporta sur la fenêtre. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la battant et réussi à l'ouvrir. Un rapide regard vers la porte lui indiqua que les nécromanciens avaient pénétré dans le couloir et couraient déjà dans sa direction. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'accrochant au battant et se hissant en dehors. Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'accrochant afin de lutter contre le vent produit par la vitesse du train. Le vent fit retomber sa capuche sur ses épaules, dévoilant ses cheveux roux. Elle trouva prise sur le haut du train et l'escalada pour se retrouver sur le toit. Elle devait se tenir légèrement courbées pour ne pas s'envoler. Derrière elle se trouvait l'hydre noire. Un nouveau gémissement retentit et au bout de quelques instants la porte du hangar s'ouvrit, laissant place aux cinq nécromanciens. Le chef avait à présent un regard noir, accentué par le vent jouant dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Merkiad grogna de nouveau avant de s'élancer sur le toit du train à l'opposé des membres de l'E.N. Une des nécromanciennes se tourna vers leur chef :  
  
_Morgan [4], qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
_Tu la ferme, tu cours et tu la rattrape ! Sans la tuer ! Tu n'as qu'à lui arracher un membre ou deux comme sa elle arrêtera de fuir tel un lapin.  
  
La nécromancienne acquiesça et parti dans la direction de Merkiad. Celle-ci fut bientôt arrivée au bout du train. Elle put alors voir la ville d'Esthar se dessiner à l'horizon. Le train se mit à ralentir petit à petit.  
  
_Tu devrais te rendre gamine ! Dans peu de temps nous serons à Esthar et les membres de l'E.N. d'Adel sont beaucoup moins conciliantes que nous ! Allez, soit sage et je te pardonnerais même ce que tu m'as fait à la main.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit Morgan qui la regardait les bras croisés. Du sang coulant toujours le long de sa main. Merkiad jaugea rapidement la situation. Elle devait respecter la mémoire de sa mère et obéir aux trois règles fondamentales. L'une d'elle était « Tu ne devras jamais te laisser capturer par les E.N. Si tu dois choisir entre la capture et la mort, choisi la mort » [5] Elle regarda en bas du train, voyant le sol avancer à grande vitesse. Puis elle releva la tête et soutint le regard de Morgan. D'un geste du bras, elle essuya avec sa manche le sang qui était resté collé sur son visage puis se tourna vers le rebord du train. Elle pris une grande inspiration et se jeta dans le vide. Morgan s'en rendit compte trop tard et ne put la retenir. Il la vit tournoyer dans le vide avant de disparaître de sa vue.  
  
_Et merde ! Il va être furieux contre moi !  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
[1] Oui bon c'est pitoyable mais j'avais pas envie de l'appeler Gaia et j'pouvais pas non plus dire que ce monde s'appelait Final Fantasy 8 alors j'ai fait un tit mélange^^  
  
[2] A partir de là faut m'excuser si y'a des erreurs chronologiques^^  
  
[3] Oui, on la rebaptiser après s'être encore fait détruire ^^  
  
[4] Morgan ! Comme DominAnt hein, pas Morgane lol Bin vi j'ai choisi un nom ambiguë parce que sa à beau être un mâle (comme j les imagine) c'est tout de même un nécromancien.  
  
[5]C'est ce que me dit toujours ma moman^^ C'est gentil une mère hein ! La mienne m'a foutue au régime la veille de pâque. Pas un seul chocolat -_- (pour des dons s'adresser à MatooSelphieroth@hotmail.com lol)  
  
Voilà j'ai natailler avec moi même pour ne pas faire plus de 5 notes. Arg c'était dur. Bon, bin j'me suis lancée à l'écriture de cette fic parce que ... j'aime bien Adel et que je trouve qu'il y a pas assez de fic qui parles de lui. Et pi aussi parce que j'adore les nécromanciens et que j'avais envie d'une fic ou y'avais pleins de nécros (bon c'est surtout un challenge personnel pour écrire une fic avec Adel mdr) et pi avoir un monde un peu totalitaire (sa doit être parce que je veux être dictateur du monde plus tard lol) . Bon je suis pas très contente du resultat mais je penses que sa s'améliorera au fil des chapitres. Que j'aurais plus d'inspi^^ Bien entendu, Seifer, Squall et les autres vont venir également. Irvine aussi parce que j'ai promis qu'il ne mourrais pas en glissant sur un savon en sortant de sa douche et qu'on le retrouverai pas tout nu mort sur le sol (comme l'as dit un jour mon amie Naelle) . Et pi j'pense mettre un tit peu de yaoi aussi ^^  
  
Voili voilou, tout commentaire ou critiques sont les bienvenues (me joindre à la même adresse que pour le don de chocolat... j'en ai besoin je suis en manque de sucre). 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Merkiad tombait de plus en plus vite. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement et Merkiad avait depuis longtemps accepté cette fin [1]. Plus rien ne pouvait à présent l'empêcher de s'écraser sur le sol, pas même l'hydre noire qui devait avoir été lancée à ses trousses. Elle ferma les yeux car le vent amplifié par la vitesse la brûlait. Ainsi résignée, elle attendit sa mort.  
  
* *  
*  
  
_Grouilles-toi ! Ils arrivent !  
  
_Attends ! J'ai presque fini... encore quelques secondes...  
  
_On les a pas ces secondes ! Le groupe B doit déjà avoir du mal à contenir les soldats mais si en plus les E.N. s'en mêlent on est cuit.  
  
_T'énerve pas, j'ai fini.  
  
_Pas trop tôt ! Allez, on lève les voiles.  
  
La femme qui venait de prononcer ses mots attrapa une sorte de talkie- walkie attaché à sa longue tunique bleue et tapota un code :  
  
_Ici groupe Alpha ! Mission terminée !  
  
Une voix masculine lui répondit :  
  
_Parfait ! Rentrez vite à la base ! Nous vous rejoignons dès qu'on en a fini avec ces gardes !  
  
_Soyez prudent !  
  
_Tu nous connais.  
  
_Justement... Fin de la communication !  
  
La femme reposa son appareil et se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille qui l'attendait, près de la porte.  
  
_C'est bon, on peut y aller !  
  
La jeune fille qui portait un tee-shirt marron ainsi qu'une salopette jaune qui se terminait en short au niveau de ses genoux. Ses cheveux courts et marrons étaient retenus en arrière par une paire de lunette d'aviateur. Elle sortit une arme ressemblant à un nunchaku. [2]  
  
_C'est parti ! Je passe devant et tu me couvres ?  
  
La femme sortit également une arme ressemblant à un cercle remplit de pointes. Elle donna un petit coup de tête en arrière pour remettre quelques- uns uns de ses cheveux argentés en arrière, dévoilant un œil caché par un bandeau noir.  
  
_Ces soldats vont voir ce que c'est de se confronter aux rebelles de L'Union Libre ! Tu peux compter sur moi Selphie [3]!  
  
La dénommée Selphie lui rendit un énorme sourire et ouvrit une porte. Derrière celle-ci, un bon nombre de soldats Galbadiens arrêtèrent d'essayer d'enfoncer la porte et une centaine de paires d'yeux étonnés virent une tornade jaune et un éclair bleu leur foncer dessus, leurs offrants un repos éternel.  
  
Bientôt, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent en dehors du bâtiment si bien gardé, de nombreux corps de soldats gisant sur leur passage. La femme aux cheveux argentés se tourna vers Selphie :  
  
_Tu peux déclencher l'appareil à présent ! Nous sommes presque sorties d'affaires.  
  
_D'accord Fujin ! Je tape le code, il nous reste 5 minutes pour quitter le périmètre.  
  
_C'est largement suffisant.  
  
Elles se mirent à nouveau en position de combat afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la ville lorsqu'un éclair surgit, laissant apparaître un petit groupe de sorciers vêtus de rouge. Selphie pesta :  
  
_Les gardes d'Ultimecia ! Ca se complique. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'on les ait tous. Et surtout en cinq minutes.   
  
Fujin lui lança un regard attristé avant de reprendre un air déterminé.  
  
_Nous en enverrons au moins quelques-uns uns en enfer avant de les y rejoindre. [4]  
  
Selphie et Fujin se sourirent. La brune se concentra pour lancer un sort magique contre les sorciers, unique moyen de les combattre. Ceux-ci avaient fait reculer tous les soldats et regardaient les deux filles avec le même air qu'un chat se préparant à dévorer sa souris mais qui souhaite avant s'amuser un bon moment avec. Selphie lança une attaque de foudre puissante sur l'un des nécromanciens qui se trouvaient le plus proche d'elle mais celui-ci encaissa l'attaque comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une vulgaire caresse.  
  
Soudain, un bruit de klaxon retentit et une voiture surgit à pleine vitesse. Elle fonça à toute allure sur le groupe de sorcier qui du s'éparpiller pour éviter l'attaque surprise. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une tête blonde coiffée en pique apparut :  
  
_Eh les filles ! Vous vous dépêchez de monter avant que l'on regrette d'être passés vous sauver ?  
  
Sans se faire plus prier, les deux filles coururent vers la voiture et s'engouffrèrent dedans. A peine installée Fujin lança un regard noir au conducteur :  
  
_Et bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Qu'ils nous pulvérisent avec leurs magies ?  
  
Le garçon blond qui les avaient interpellées éclata de rire :  
  
_J'en connais un qui regrette déjà de les avoir secourues.  
  
Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par une gentille tape sur l'arrière de son crâne tandis que la voiture démarrait à toute allure se fondant dans les dédales des rues de la ville.  
  
* *  
*  
  
_Mon ange ?[5]  
  
Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et portant une robe bleue à col blanc venait d'apparaître.  
  
_Maman ?  
  
La femme se pencha sur elle et l'enveloppa de son foulard vert.  
  
_Mon petit ange. Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
  
_Les autres... ils... ont dit que j'étais une sorcière !  
  
_Oh, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça. D'après toi, quel est le plus important, que tu sois une sorcière... ou bien que tu sois une bonne sorcière ?  
  
_Mais...  
  
_Ce qui compte n'est pas que tu aies des pouvoirs, mais la manière dont tu vas les utiliser. Lorsque tu auras un choix à faire, tu devras faire le bon.  
  
_Je ne te comprends pas maman...  
  
_Tu comprendras. A présent, tu dois te réveiller et déployer ta force intérieure.  
  
La femme s'était levée et jetait un regard triste à sa fille.  
  
_Allez, réveilles-toi ! Tu ne dois pas mourir, pas maintenant alors DEBOUT.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Merkiad ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel autour d'elle était blanc. Mais ce n'était pas des nuages, c'était de grandes plumes blanches. A présent, elle ne tombait plus, mais elle flottait au-dessus d'un immense désert. Ses plumes provenaient de son dos. C'était comme de grandes ailes blanches qui lui permettait de planer.[6] Elle vit alors Esthar se dessiner au loin. D'abord point minuscule au loin, la ville se rapprocha de plus en plus. Après avoir passé le choc de se voir dans les airs, Merkiad tenta de se diriger dans le ciel. Esthar était de plus en plus près et elle ne souhaitait en aucun se retrouver dans cette ville.  
  
_C'est pas la peine d'avoir réussi à m'échapper d'une mini-dictature pour en tomber dans une autre ! Comment on tourne avec ces machins ?!  
  
Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ses ailes mais celles-ci semblaient la maintenir en l'air juste parce qu'elle planait aux moyens des courants. Après plusieurs tentatives se terminant en échecs, Merkiad réussit enfin à faire bouger une de ses ailes. Hélas, le mouvement brisa le mince équilibre entre les vents et ses plumes. Immédiatement, elle se mit à chuter. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa journée, Merkiad goûta à la désagréable sensation de se diriger vers le sol. Cette chute fut moins longue que la première. Quelque chose de mou et de poudreux accueillit Merkiad. Au soulagement d'avoir survécut succéda une douleur atroce, ressemblant à des couteaux de glaces transperçant son corps. Elle se trouvait enfouit au milieu d'une montagne de neige.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
La voiture arriva au bord d'une forêt. Elle s'arrêta et les quatre occupants en sortirent. Le blond bailla :  
  
_Ouaw ! Sa manque quand même d'action cette histoire.  
  
Puis il se mit à taper dans le vide, mimant un combat d'arts martiaux. Selphie se mit les mains sur les hanches :  
  
_Pas d'actions ! On voit que c'est pas toi qui as du affronter les E.N. d'Ultimecia !  
  
_Ouais, et sans mon intervention vous seriez plus là alors un peu de respect ma petite Selphie.  
  
Selphie se jeta sur Zell pour le frapper. Celui-ci évita son coup de poing de justesse, il allait répliquer quand Fujin intervint :  
  
_C'est pas le moment de se battre, Selphie, Zell à raison, Zell, tu n'as pas fait grand chose, c'est Irvine notre conducteur qui nous a sauvés.  
  
Le dénommé Irvine, un homme aux cheveux longs se terminant par une natte, portant un long manteau marron leur fit un petit signe de la main, arborant un sourire triomphal.  
  
Zell et Selphie arrêtèrent de se battre et foudroyèrent Irvine du regard. Selphie sourit :  
  
_ On le prend à deux ?[7]  
  
_Ouais !  
  
Mais leur expédition vengeresse n'eut pas lieu. Un homme grand, portant de longs cheveux blonds retombant sur un trench-coat noir, une immense croix rouge imprimée dans son dos venait d'apparaître. [8]  
  
_Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ultimecia à décréter l'état d'alerte suite aux explosions dans sa ville ! Dans à peine une heure toute l'armée va débarquer et vous vous vous battez ? On a pas mieux à faire ?  
  
_Oooh Seifer, décoince un peu ! On voulait juste ce détendre !  
  
_Eh bien vous vous détendrez dans l'hydre ! Irvine, tu va rentrer la voiture dans la soute, les autres dans le cockpit.  
  
Sans plus aucune protestations, les membres de l'équipes obéirent à Seifer et bientôt, un vaisseau rouge survolait le continent Galbadien pour rejoindre leur base.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Morgan était agenouillé, la tête penchée en signe de soumission. Les mèches de ses cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'au sol, jurant avec le tapis rouge sur lequel il se tenait. Un peu en retrait derrière lui se tenait une nécromancienne de son commando. Soudain, le visage de celle-ci se crispa et elle se leva, portant ses mains à son visage. Un filet de sang coula entre ses mains avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, rejoignant ainsi le cadavre des quatre autres nécromanciennes gisant déjà sur le tapis [9]. Morgan frissonna, il savait que la colère de son maître était loin d'être fini. Il pris son courage à deux mains et fini son rapport.  
  
_Et alors elle a sauté dans le vide mon seigneur.  
  
Il sentit un souffle glacial le frôler de près et une goutte de sang perla sur sa joue. Une voix grave et froide résonna :  
  
_Je t'avais juste demandé de me la ramener vivante ! Ce n'était pas si dur que sa ! Tu me déçois Morgan ! Je devrais te tuer sur-le-champ...  
  
Morgan s'hasarda à lever la tête. Devant lui, assis sur un trône d'or ce tenait un homme de grande stature. Il portait un long manteau bordeaux avec un col de fourrure noir. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, quelques mèches frôlant ses jambes. Il fixa Morgan de ses deux yeux dorés sans pupilles.[10] Puis il se leva :  
  
_Tu m'as déçu ! Tu mérites une punition.  
  
Morgan pâlit, voyant son maître se rapprocher :  
  
_Seigneur Hyne ! Je vous jure, la prochaine fois je la retrouverais et...  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, une main pale aux longs ongles se posa sur sa joue. Le visage d'Hyne était proche du sien. Ce dernier souriait méchamment. D'un geste lent, il caressa sa joue pour essuyer le sang qui coulait, puis lécha ses doigts [11]. Morgan avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, Hyne lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
_A présent, tu n'as plus intérêt à me décevoir. La prochaine fois, tu ne t'en tirera pas à si bon compte.  
  
Morgan se détendit, il savait à présent qu'il n'allais pas mourir. Par contre, Hyne allait sûrement être plus violent que d'habitude... [12]  
  
Notes de Matou :  
  
Eh bhe, j'lai fini ce chapitre, comme quoi y'a parfois des miracles dans la vie ! Bon, comme je peux pas m'en empêcher, on va avoir droit aux petites notes hein j'aime l'autocritique^^ Au fait, j'ai changer la notation, j'ai mis en Pg-13 parce que bon, qui sais ce que mon cerveau dégénéré de yaoiste sadique va encore inventer !  
  
[1]C'est pas qu'elle est pessimiste mais bon, c'est haut quand même !  
  
[2] Vous allez pas me dire qu'en 10 ans ils ont pas changer de grade robe !  
  
[3] On avais pas reconnu ! Nan nan  
  
[4]c'est une variante de mieux vaut mourir que ce rendre  
  
[5] Le passage qui suis est sensé être en italique mais chui pas sure que sa ai marcher ! On verra bien^^  
  
[6]C'est l'héroïne, j'vais pas la faire mourir... enfin pas pour le moment (hein Lin !)  
  
[7] Tout ceux qu'on eu une pensée déplacée...bienvenue au club ^^  
  
[8]Allez les fans, tous avec moi « Seiferrr ! »  
  
[9] Beurk ! lol  
  
[10] Un grand merci à Shun et Naelle, mes conseillère en habillage de persos^^  
  
[11] Bin quoi ? c'est un nécro non ? lol  
  
[12] Et voilà, il est minuit et Matou ne peux s'empêcher de glisser du yaoi dans une fic sensée être hétéro lol Et pi zut moi j'aime bien le yaoi alors y'aura du yaoi ! Alors en plus si je rajoute des sous entendus !  
  
Voilà, un chapitre de bouclé. Et comme à chaque fois que j'écris une fic je me met en doute, je sais jamais si je dois la poursuivre alors je suis ouverte à toute sorte de critiques pour m'améliorées^^  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Shunrya : J'ai pas eu de chocolat mais un joli bracelet sa compense^^ Et pi aujourd'hui j'ai fait un gâteau en oubliant les œufs bête comme je suis lol Eh ouais j'vais me garder Adel parce que je l'adore moi ce nécromancien ! Et pi d'abord toi tu t'ai bien gardée Sephy non ? lol Merci pour ta review et pour me bétalecter ^^ Bizous  
  
Sugy : Bin voilà, j'epsère que t'ai contente, Seifer est là avec les autres^^ Sa va être dur de gêrer trois histoires en même temps mais j'y arriverais. J'espère que t'ai pas trop déçue par la suite et pi gros bizous partout  
  
Voilà, si comme Sugy et Shun ma fic vous plait, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, sa donne du courage^^  
  
P.S/ bizou spécial à Sélène, la sœur de Shun ! Merci pour ton mail il ma fait très plaisir et si tu veux parler c'est quand tu veux je refuse jamais une discussion^^ Voilà et pi j'vais continuer mon autre fic (pub instant) 


End file.
